petty Yuri is petty
by shashaway
Summary: It's Grand Prix final, and JJ is sulking because he broke up with his girlfriend. On another matter entirely (or partly), Yuri's dancing his free skate with pure glee; such a great time to be alive.


**Notes**

based from the post in my tumblr.

* * *

Yuri's just minding his own business, thinking about cats and the free skate he's going to do later. His agape was pretty good, if he can nail his free skate, he may have a chance for gold; especially since JJ isn't in his top form. He wonders why though, seems weird for that shithead to have a flawed performance. Probably he's living up his name, the jerk-jackass loser.

So it's an accident when Yuri stumbles into a sight he thought he would never see, JJ in the corner holding his phone and sobbing.

What the fuck?

Tentatively, he edges toward the guy—because it's too good to be true—and says, "Asshole, what you doing there?"

The guy turns baleful eyes toward him, eyes rimmed red lips downward. "My girl—my beloved—she... she—" his voice breaks. "She broke up with me!"

Yuri arches his eyebrow. JJ has—had—a girlfriend? "Great to know she finally sees some sense."

"What!" JJ looks scandalized. "Didn't you hear what I said? She broke up with _me_! King JJ! How could she did this to me!" He wails, and Yuri inches backward. Not going to get anywhere that snot. "And she... she—she has another girl already!" Suddenly, JJ thrusts his phone to Yuri's hand.

He takes a look at the screen, showing instagram pictures of JJ's ex-girlfriend. She's really pretty, with dark hair and bright smile. The recent pictures however, are with her and a petite girl with curly hair and dark eyes. They both look happy together, and Yuri has to admit they make a beautiful couple.

Slowly, a smile curls on Yuri's lips as he scrolls through the pictures—memorizing her instagram name as a plan blossoms in his mind—while JJ's whines of _"—how could she left me for someone else! Bet she's not as great as I am; after all I'm King JJ!"_ sounds like music to his ears.

"I'm glad she moves on already," Yuri says, throwing JJ's phone and JJ catches it with a betrayed look on his face. "Get _rekt,_ JJ." He laughs, walking away from the asshole in the corner. Feeling lighter than he's ever been in a competition.

* * *

Everyone gives him standing ovation, entranced by his beautiful, intense performance of Allegro Appassionato in B Minor. A new personal best for Yuri Plisetsky, even better than the one he did in Rostelecom.

Lilia outright bawls, shakily hugs Yuri as he steps into the Kiss and Cry holding cat plushies to his chest. He lets her, because Yuri feels like he's on top of the world. He's no _king_ ; Yuri's a God, looking down at the mortals—especially the self-proclaimed _King JJ_ —with bright smile on his lips.

Such a great time to be alive.

* * *

"Oi, Jerk-Jackass!"

JJ turns to the petit form of the little cat with heavy heart. "Yes, Yuri-chan?"

The Russian fairy flinches at the nickname. Still, he tosses a book tied with a purple bow to him. "Here's for you."

He gapes. The kitten gives him a gift? JJ feels touched, looking down at the purple cover of a scrapbook from its look. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Yuri replies with a smirk before he turns on his heels and runs from his sight with a yell, "Bye, JJ!"

Carefully, he unties the bow and opens the scrapbook.

Its pages are filled with printed screenshot of instagram pictures; his ex-girlfriend and her new girlfriend instagrams to be precise. All with the captions intact, including ' _I love her so much, ma cherie, Sara_ ' to the picture of them looking at each other with loving expressions. JJ, feeling like his life turns into a trainwreck, keeps turning the pages until the last page. There's only a few sentences written:

 _Get rekt, JJ. You're NO KING_.

 _From, Yuri Plisetsky with the blessing from the God of Cats._

Get wrecked, indeed.

* * *

 **Notes**

I remembered such a smug feeling when my enemy broke up with his girlfriend, such glee. Well, until the girl started accusing me of stealing the guy; which is wtf.

Anyway, me as the girl stealing JJ's gf because why not.

(Am still sick but can't resist writing this.)


End file.
